Sorpresa de Día de Pascuas
by Liili Uzumaki
Summary: Como regalar unos dulces te da lo que has esperado por mucho de la otra persona.


Holaa! Bueno, este es mi primer one-short. ¡Espero que les guste! y disfruten de esta mini historia n.n

Sorpresa de día de Pascuas.

Se había levantado, estaba seguro que hoy le daría el dulce que había comprado un día anterior. Se levanto y se fue al baño con objetivo: darse una larga y refrescante ducha. Se vistió y agarro una bolsita donde estaba el huevito de chocolate que le había comprado.

...

Se levanto, se fue al baño donde lentamente se desvistio y se sumergia en esa bañera llena de agua. Se tomo su tiempo, disfrutando se esa tibia agua. Salio con una bata y se busco entre sus ropas, algo comodo para que saliera un rato. Se puso un short azul-marino que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, una remera amarillo palido y unas zapatillas comodas. Se recojio el pelo en una cola de caballo alta, dejando su flequillo en su cara. Bajo a desayunar; y al terminar, se dirigio afuera.

Estaba sentada de bajo de su fiel amigo roble, quien lo acompañaba cuando necesitaba llorar y contar sus penas para que el viento se las llevara, para pensar o despejar su mente unos momentos; o simplemente, alejarse de todos y disfrutar del sonido del silencio.

No sabia si entregarle la sorpresa al rubio o no...

*Flash Back*

_Se había levantado temprano, se baño y después desayuno. Un poco antes de las 10 am, salio a comprar los ingredientes para hacer una rosca de pascua y un huevo de chocolate. Recorrió algunas tiendas, quería comprar el mejor chocolate así su paladar se llenara de dulzura y quisiera pedir a gritos un baso de agua de tan dulce que se encontrara. Llego a su casa, escondió los ingredientes en la cocina, los cuales nadie descubrió por suerte. Subió a su cuarto esperando que llegase la tarde, así podría tener la cocina para ella sola y realizar la dulce sorpresa. La tarde se avecino rápidamente bajo las escaleras y, al llegar a la cocina, les dijo a sus empleados que no la usen hasta la hora de la cena, que ella aria el té a media tarde. Después de despejada la cocina ella se dispuso a hacer sus dulces esperando a que nadie la interrumpiera y le haga alguna pregunta como, ¿Para quien haces eso? Pregunta que quería evitar, así que puso seguro en la puerta de la cocina, solo por si acaso._

_Estuvo casi toda la tarde haciendo los dulces, y ya tendría que salir porque se acercaba la hora de la cena. Sin más, limpio todo y coloco los dulces en un recipiente en la nevera, rezando por que nadie se le ocurriera saber que hay dentro. Tenia que estar en la heladera un muy buen rato, así que por eso lo hizo un día antes._

_Se ducho y se puso un pijama cómodo Se acostó dispuesta a entregarle los dulces que preparo con tanto amor a su rubio. En seguida se quedo dormida con una pregunta en la cabeza: ¿Le gustara?_

*Fin Flash Back*

Esa pregunta la atormento toda la mañana. Pensaba en las miles de reacciones que tendría el rubio. Una, podría reírse de ella por no conocerlo y saber que no le gusta el chocolate (cosa que no creo cierta). Dos, podría no gustarle y decirle que es la peor cocinera. No quería seguir pensando todas las opciones, ya se estaba arrepintiendo por haber echo esos dulces. Se reclino en el árbol y cerro sus ojos, en ese instante se dejo invadir por la dulces sensación del viendo en su cara y escuchar el sonido que producía el viento y algunos que otros pajaritos. Dejo salir un suspiro, cuando de repente...

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!- saludo contento cierto chico rubio que apareció al lado de ella con una gran sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a ella.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer rápidamente esa voz, lentamente giro la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas, para encontrarse con esos ojos-cielo maravillosos. Al ver el acercamiento del rubio, se sonrojo aun más, ya que estaba invadiendo (y mucho) su espacio personal. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, intento decir algo... algo... ¡CUALQUIER COSA! Pero no, su boca estaba temblando y no salia ni una sola letra, silaba o palabra de ella.

Naruto se la quedo viendo embobado con esa hermosa chica.- ¿Es posible que sea más hermosa?- se preguntaba el rubio en su subconsciente Imposible, ella es la belleza en persona... ¿Abra alguna palabra que sea mejor para describirla? Simplemente, hermosa no alcanza. Ese tono de piel tan parecido a la nieve y lo suave que es, esos ojos grandes parecidos a dos lunas llenas, esa hermosa cabellera larga que, ahora, traía atada en una cola de caballo, dejando mostrar ese hermoso cuello desnudo y largo; su nariz simplemente perfecta... y esos labios... con un tono rosa-pálido, simplemente tentadores. La ropa que traía puesta la favorecía, y mucho, marcando bien su figura. ¡Le queda de maravilla!. Creo que nunca la había visto con ropa parecida, siempre andaba con esa enorme chamarra lila. Naruto la recorrió con los ojos de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en esos hermosos labios tentadores, inconscientemente se fue acercando de manera peligrosa a la chica, ignalando ese aroma tan dulce y embriagador de la chica... Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, podía , sentir su respiración, escuchar su corazón latir cada vez mas rap...

-..N-Narut-to-kun...- susurro Hinata con el color rojo presente en sus mejillas.

Naruto reacciono al instante y se aparto de golpe de la ojiluna, sonrojado por esa situación.

''¡Maldición! ¿Porqué tengo que ser tan estúpidamente impulsivo?'' Se reprochaba el rubio en su cabeza

Hinata estaba nerviosa y a la vez, sumamente sonrojada; también estaba confundida... ¿Porqué el rubio se había acercado de esa manera a ella?... ¿Sera que la quería...? No puedo terminarse esa pregunta y se reprocho a si misma -Él nunca podría hacer eso-peso la chica tristemente, ya que sabia que tenia razón (o eso creía)

El rubio intento romper ese silencio incomodo que se había formado, sentía que su boca se movía pero no salia ni una sola palabra. Hasta que por fin pudo articular algo:

-F-Felices P-Pascuas Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio llevándose la mano hacia la nuca en señal de nerviosismo y sonriendo ampliamente.

-G-Gracias N-Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiluna con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y con las mejillas rojas.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa hermosa sonrisa, -Es tan perfecta- pensaba el rubio con los ojos algo entrecerrados.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Naruto solo se limito a observar a Hinata de vez en cuando, recorriendola con la mirada. Hinata estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato la mirada del rubio. Ambos ya tenían su color original y ya no se encontraban nerviosos.

-¿En que estas pensando?- pregunto repentinamente el rubio al verla tan sumergida en lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

- ¿..Hm..?- la chica estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se olvido completamente de que el rubio se encontraba al lado de ella ''¿COMO EN SUSANO JUICIO PUDO OLVIDAR QUE EL AMOR DE SU VIDA SE ENCONTRABA A SU LADO?'' Ni ella misma supo responderse, es más, se olvido completamente de lo que estaba pensando...tal ves era el hecho de la sorpresa que le quería dar... pero no le podía decir eso a su rubio. Un leve noto carmesí invadió sus mejillas.- B-Bueno yo... l-la verdad n-no me acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa, apenada ante aquella respuesta tan tonta que le dio al rubio y bajo la mirada.

El rubio solto una risita en sus adentros. Se acerco mas a ella y le hablo en forma de susurro:

-¿Sabes lo que yo estaba pensando?- pregunto el rubio en voz tan baja que solo los oídos de la peliazulada solo escucharon.

-¿Q-Qué p-pensab-bas?- pregunto sonrojada al notar el acercamiento repentino del rubio.

El rubio dirigió la mirada al cielo antes de responderla- Pensaba en aquel día de Pascuas cuando teníamos 6 años- dijo sin quitar la mirada del cielo que se encontraba despejado.

*FLASHBACK*

_-H-Hola Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su cara y con las manos detrás de su espalda._

_Naruto se la quedo viendo, con ese disfraz de conejito se veia realmente tierna- ¡Hola Hinata-chan!- Dijo felizmente el rubio dedicandole una de sus mejores sonrisas a la chica- conejito._

_- M-Me encanta tu disfras de zorrito, te queda muy bien- dijo sin que desaparesca su sonrisa pero que su sonrojo incrementara.- ¿Yo le dije eso?- se preguntaba la niña._

_-¡Gracias Hinata-chan!- dijo el rubio- Tú te ves muy tierna con ese disfras de conejito- dijo el rubiesito rascándose la nuca._

_Hinata lo miro muy roja, era la primera vez que le decía un cumplido así, pero no se podia desmayar, no. Habia venido a la fiesta de difrases de Ino por día de Pascuas solo para una razón._

_- G-Gracias Naruto kun- dijo sacando la bolsita que traía detrás de ella- E-Esto es p-para ti- dijo extendiéndole la bolsita y cerrando fuertemente los ojos._

_Naruto la vio un momento y después agarro la bolsita, la abrio y saco un huevito de chocolate y que tenia su nombre grabado con glaseado. Naruto la vio sorprendido, este se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo- ¡Gracias Hinata-chan!- Dijo sin apartarla de sus brazos. Hinata casi no podía más, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. El rubio sintió como el cuerpo de Hinata se hacia cada vez más pesado, la alejo un poco y la vio, estaba a punto de desmayarse pero antes, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se desmayo_.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Una risita se escapo de los labios del rubio- Aun me acuerdo cuando te desmayaste después de que te abrace y te besara en la mejilla- decía con una sonrisa divertida.

Hinata se sonrojo al recuerdo y se le escapo una sonrisa.

Naruto la noto, después dijo- Sabes... nunca me dejaste regalarte algo a ti por este día...- decía un poco serio sin apartar la mirada de cielo.

Hinata levanto la mirada hacia el rubio. El rubio al notarla mirándolo se levanto y agarro una bolsita que habia ocultado cuando llego detrás del árbol para que Hinata no la viera.

- Ahora si, ¡FELIZ PASCUA HINATA-CHAN!- dijo alegremente el rubio extendiéndole la bolsita que traia.

Hinata simplemente quedo en shock, nunca se imagino algo asi del rubio. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar el verlo dándole un regalo. Hinata agarro la bolsita y de hay saco un hermoso huevo de chocolate decorado con muchas flores y con su nombre gravado en glaseado. Hinata lo miro un momento. El rubio se quedo mirándola y no se espero aquella reacción de la chica.

Hinata se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un abrazo- Gracias- le dijo en forma de susurro en el oido, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y la abrazara también. Al separarse un poco, Hinata aprovecho y le beso la mejilla al rubio, quien se sonrojo ante tal acto de la chica. Rápidamente se aparto totalmente roja.

Naruto solo sonrio de lado y se acerco a ella de nuevo. La chica al ver que se movía solo levanto la vista y se encontraron con la cara de Naruto. Este le beso la frente y se alejo dedicándole una sonrisa. Si antes Hinata estaba roja, ahora estaba bordo... ya no sabia que color mas fuerte que el rojo mismo había.

-N-Naruto-kun..- dijo Hinata en susurro casi inaudible, excepto para Naruto.

Este la miro y la ojiluna dijo- Y-Yo también.. tengo a-algo para vos- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿ En cerio?- pregunto el rubio incrédulo.

Hinata solo asintió y se levanto, agarrándole la mano al rubio, el cual se sonrojo y sedio ante el agarre llevándose por la mano de Hinata. Ambos entraron en la mansión Hyuuga y, afortunadamente, no había nadie. Hinata lo dejo en el salón esperando y se adentro en la cocina en busca de los dulces que le había hecho a su amado. Busco alguna bolsita o algo en donde ponerlos para que se vea más como un regalo. En eso encontró una cajita de un color amarillo pálido-¡Perfecto!-pensó la chica. Busco en un cajón y encontró un moño azul, lo envolvió junto a la caja y metió la rosca de pascua, busco una bolsita y hay metió el huevo de chocolate. Con las cosas en mano salio de la cocina hacia el salón, al entrar en rubio se encontraba sentado esperando a la chica cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y miro. Hay estaba Hinata con una caja y una bolsita en las manos.

-¡F-Felices Pascuas Naruto-kun!- dijo muy alegre al ser capaz de darles los dulces que había preparado un día antes .

Naruto agarro impresionado la cajita y la bolsita. Se sentó en el sillón y primero se fijo lo que había en la bolsita. Saco nada más ni nada menos, un huevo de chocolate (que al agarrarlo parecía tener otras cosas adentro de este) y miro y tenia con glaseado su nombre con un pequeño corazón en cada signo de exclamación en cada extremo de su nombre. Lo dejo en la mesa y miro la cajita, la agarro y empezó a quitar el moño azul que envolvía la cajita, la abrio y vio una rosca de pascua con varias decoraciones alrededor. Naruto dejo todo en la mesita, miro a Hinata que se encontraba al lado sonriendole y, sin pensarlo, se lanzo encima de ella con un grande y fuerte abrazo, aprisionándola con sus brazos. Hinata se volvio a sonrojar al tope y el rubio le susurro en el odio- Gracias-. Juraría que hiso lo mismo hace un rato cuando el le dio le dio el chocolate. Naruto se quedo unos segundos mas así y se despego poco a poco de Hinata hasta quedar en frente de su cara, sus ojos recorrieron una vez más aquellas fracciones de su rostro donde, se toparon con sus labios. -Esta vez si- se dijo el rubio y sin más, se acerco a sus labios hasta darle un dulce y tierno beso. Hinata se encontraba en shock, no podía asimilar toda esa información que llegaba a su cerebro. Se dejo llevar y cerro sus ojos y le correspondió el beso. Se separaron y quedaron cara a cara sin dejarse de mirar, cada uno con una enorme sonrisa- De nada Naruto-kun- y este la volvió a besar.

Fin...%

Acepto comentarios y criticas :)

Hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
